Unexpected Love
by alias4eva07
Summary: In answer to Snowman's Challenge...A day in the life of the Vaughn's


Title: Unexpected Love  
  
Author: Nicole (sv4ever07, Queenie to my stalkers)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except for Aliie, Maddie, Evan, and Josh ---they're only mine. I own none of the characters you recognize, that honor goes to J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot, and I own all the characters you don't recognize. And of course I don't own the song "Before Your Love" - that's by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Spoilers: Up through Countdown (episode 20) - where Carrie Bowman is introduced (just pretend she never went on that sushi date with Marshall) and also pretend that Vaughn and Syd broke up over something.  
  
Pairings: Vaughn/Carrie --- duh! Like you didn't know that after reading the spoilers section.  
  
Summary: This is definitely AU - In answer to Snowman's challenge. Challenge elements: 1) A unique romantic relationship not explored on the show (Vaughn/Carrie for instance) with a fluffy moment. 2) 3 of your own characters with at least one line each and a clear component of the plot line (cannot be part of element 1). 3) At least one line from a song of your choosing. A day in the life of the Vaughn's.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it, just let me know either by PM, or you can IM me: aliasrox07, or you can e-mail me: alias_4eva_07@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this is my first venture out of S/V land, but as you know it had to be a unique relationship not pursued on the show, and frankly S/V was done on the show, so please be kind unless it really, really sucks, then tell me. Just remember I'm an S/V shipper at heart and for life and this is the first fic I've written that hasn't been S/V. If I get enough feedback I may consider writing another non-S/V ship story. Anyways please read and review and thank you for enduring my ramblings.  
  
And major props to Screech (blondiedays) for reading this over for me.  
  
** - denotes a flashback  
  
Dedication: To my fellow stalkers in The Zack Attack Pack, this story is for you girls!  
  
September 14, 2003  
  
Carrie Vaughn still remembers that day like it was yesterday.  
  
In reality, it was September 14, 2013, and the most joyous day of her life had been exactly ten years before.  
  
She stood at the sink finishing the dishes as her mind took her back to that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The church had been full to the brink with friends and family, who instinctively turned and watches as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father.  
  
She met his bright green eyes with her own brown ones, and matched the smile on his face with one of her own.  
  
When her father finally lifter the veil over her head, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and put her hand into Michael's, and then she knew her life was changing for the better.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, completely tuning out the priest's voice until they heard the words they had been longing to hear for months, "By the power vested in me, by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Michael pulls her towards him into a long passionate kiss, the two of them completely tuning out the voices surrounding them.  
  
When they finally pull away, the priest announces to all the guests, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Michael C. Vaughn."  
  
The two of them walk back down the aisle into the oblivion.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
9 months after that on May 17, 2004, Evan James Vaughn was born to the joyful parents Michael and Carrie Vaughn.  
  
The pregnancy had been a surprise, but a delightful one at that.  
  
A little over a year after that on August 22, 2005, Madeline Marie Vaughn was brought into this world, only knowing the love and not the hate.  
  
Their next little bundle of joy came two and a half years later on January 2, 2008, when Joshua Bradley Vaughn was born to loving parents and loving siblings.  
  
Their last child, and her little baby, was born another two and a half years later on August 14, 2010.  
  
Little Alison May Vaughn was born and instantly became Daddy's little princess.  
  
Drifting back from her memories, she heard the front door open and then click shut, along with the little pitter patters of feet on the hardwood floor of the living room.  
  
And then she heard the distinctive voice of Evan from the living room. "Josh hurry up, you're letting the cool air in."  
  
"I'm coming," 5-year-old Josh said, it was his first day of kindergarten today.  
  
"Joshua, Evan, Madeline come here," Carrie called, "I want to know how your first day was."  
  
She heard two seperate feet smacking the floor heading for the kitchen. She watched as Evan ran through the door, followed closely by Joshua.  
  
"Where's your sister?' Carrie asked the two boys.  
  
"She's talking to Allie," Josh said.  
  
"Yeah she said she wanted to tell Allie about her first day of 3rd grade before she told anyone else," Evan explained.  
  
"Oh okay," Carrie told them with a smile, "So how were your first days?"  
  
Joshua lit up at this question. "I love kindergarten," he replied, "My teacher's really nice, and we got to color, and we had nap time and before nap time Mrs. Smith read us a story. I played with blocks too, it was so much fun."  
  
"I'm glad you had fun sweetie," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "You can go play or watch tv now if you want to."  
  
He nodded and ran out of the room, plopping down on the couch and flipping cartoons on.  
  
"So Evan did you have fun today?" Carrie asked him.  
  
"It was okay," he replied, "My teacher's are nice enough I guess, and I understand everything, but I already have homework - it sucks."  
  
She smiled, "That's what growing up is. But if you do have homework you might want to get it done, you're going over to Brandon and Kelly's when your father and I go out tonight."  
  
Evan nodded and picked up his bookbag, ready to get to work on his homework.  
  
With all the kids out of the kitchen, Carrie flipped the radio on and began working on the dishes once again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Madeline walked into Allie's room, looking around for her little sister. She finally spotted her in a corner playing with her dolls.  
  
Allie looked up and smiled. "How was your first day of school Maddie?" she asked.  
  
Maddie smiled back at her 3-year-old sister, "It was okay, but I like 2nd grade better."  
  
"I can't wait until I get to go to school," Allie sighed.  
  
"Only two more years," Maddie told her, "And I liked kindegarten the best, it was really fun."  
  
"Good," Allie replied, the her expression changed, "But I'm kind of scared about the bus."  
  
"I'll protect you, don't worry," Maddie told her.  
  
Alison sprung up from her spot playing with her dolls, "Thanks," she said, "You're the best big sister a girl could ask for."  
  
"Come on, I have to go tell mom how my first day was."  
  
* * * *   
  
Hours later, Carrie still sat in the kitchen, listenting to the radio. This time she was making the kids dinner before she had to drive them over to Brandon and Kelly's.  
  
She heard the door open and click with a shut right before she heard her husband's voice. "Honey I'm home!" he exclaimed.  
  
She smiled and waited expectantly for her husband to make his way to the kitchen after greeting their children.  
  
She heard a sigh from the doorway and turned around to see Michael standing there staring at her.  
  
"How was your day today?" he asked as he walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they pulled away a couple minutes later she replied, "It was good, but I missed having Evan, Josh, and Maddie here, but Allie and I had fun."  
  
"Sounds fun," he told her, "Work was boring as usual."  
  
"We'll have fun tonight though," Carrie said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh yes we will," he agreed, then a slow song began to play on the radio, "Come on let's dance."  
  
He took her hand and they started gliding around the kitchen, swaying lightly to the music.  
  
I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you didn't know how  
  
And I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
  
And I realized  
  
Carrie sighed in the arms of her husband, it was moments like this that she had dreamed about when she was a little girl.  
  
I'd never live  
  
Before your love  
  
I'd never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
And I'd never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again,  
  
I wasn't really livin'  
  
I'd never lived...  
  
Before your love  
  
They thought back to their past before they met, and they knew what they had was real.  
  
"This song is perfect," Michael whispered in her ear as they continued gently swaying around the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah it is," she replied.  
  
I wanted more than just another merry life  
  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I'd survive without your kiss  
  
Cuz you've given me  
  
A reason to exist  
  
She sighed, her life was good, that she knew.  
  
She had a wonderful, loving husband, four beautiful children with the man she loved, and wonderful friends who were there when she needed them to be.  
  
No her life wasn't good, it was perfect.  
  
***THE END***  
  
Please read and review 


End file.
